The location based service (referred to LBS), also known as mobile location service or positioning service, refers to that the mobile network obtains geological location information of the mobile terminal, that is, the latitude and longitude coordinates, by using a specific positioning technology, and provides it to the mobile user, the communication system or a third party, and with a certain support of the electronic map information, provides the mobile user with call or non call services related to their locations.
The methods for positioning in the mobile communication network comprise the cell-based positioning, the traditional Global Positioning System (GPS) based positioning and the assisted global positioning system (AGPS) positioning. Wherein, the AGPS positioning is a positioning method that combines the GPS positioning and the mobile communications system, and it is widely used due to its rapid positioning speed and high positioning accuracy.
At present, it usually establishes one set of systems for the mobile positioning system, and the service providers (SPs) in the whole network can access to a mobile positioning center (MPC). The specific access system and method are shown in FIG. 1 and comprises:
the mobile Positioning Center (MPC) comprises a privacy authentication module, a base station database and a billing module;
the MPC is connected to the Position Determining Entity (PDE) and obtains the location information of the to-be-positioned terminal through the PDE;
the SP is connected to the MPC, sends the positioning request information to the MPC through the L1/Le interface, and the MPC obtains the location information of the to-be-positioned terminal according to the positioning request information through the PDE and returns the information to the SP through the L1/Le interface.
The advantage of this access method is that the mobile positioning service operator can rapidly carry out the service, reduce costs on the carrying out and maintenance, and facilitate the unified management.
However, when the positioning service has been carried out for a period of time, and the number of the accessed end-user and the SPs reaches a certain number, the amount of maintenance by the Mobile Positioning Center (MPC) increases, and the management is difficult. Moreover, the methods for various region operating units (province companies) to carry out the positioning service are not the same, so as the methods for billing and managing the end-users and the SPs, in addition, because the base station positioning information is often maintained and updated, maintaining one set of base station positioning information in the entire network is difficult to meet the operation needs.